


蚀梦

by Alravia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alravia/pseuds/Alravia
Summary: John又一次梦见自己杀掉了Sherlock。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson





	蚀梦

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个脱离原作世界线的，有些乱七八糟的稚嫩故事。  
> 预警：主要角色死亡、BE、人物严重OOC。

**Chapter 01**

John又一次梦见自己杀掉了Sherlock。

和之前几次依旧不同的方式，这一次是更为简单的掐死。  
如果他像那个侦探一样给所有梦里的细节列一张表的话，他觉得他能写满整整一张B5纸。

从床上坐起来的前军医拿起床边的拐杖，握在手里。  
窗帘外面的天气一定又灰又暗，John这样想着，抬手擦了下额前的冷汗。  
该去洗个澡，换下浸透了的衬衫。他略微吃力地站起身，缓慢的走下楼。

当他走出浴室的时候，客厅依旧空的冷清。  
Mycroft收走了所有属于Sherlock的东西，包括餐桌上的那些John叫不出名字的瓶瓶罐罐，随地乱堆的各种刑事案件的卷宗和剪报，那把他总是不会在合理的时间拉响的小提琴……

除了Mr.Skull，正用漆黑的双眼静静地与他对视的头骨先生。

那是John开口留下的唯一属于那个人的东西。他在遇见自己之前唯一的朋友。  
现在，是自己的。

苏格兰场的人们告诉他Sherlock已经死了。掉下巴兹医院楼顶摔死的。  
而John根本不信，因为他对此没有丝毫的记忆。  
那些人都面露悲伤的跟他说：因为你受了极大的刺激所以选择性地遗忘了。

多么可笑。

直到他拿到那封满是Sherlock字迹的所谓的遗书，他才终于肯低下头，发出几不可闻的哽咽。  
米黄的纸上只写了一句话：我很抱歉John。——S.H.  
然后这几个月他就一直活在跟那些漆黑的字符一样的阴翳里。  
他又变成了一个瘸子。跟刚走下战场时一样狼狈。

他总会在午后的睡眠中梦见Sherlock，梦见他一次又一次地在他耳边呢喃：  
这不是你的错，John。  
而自己却在痛不欲生的跟他忏悔。两个人都在流泪。  
然后在晚上的梦魇里，他再一遍遍地试图去杀掉Sherlock。

无休无止。

他不知道这是怎么了。

*

John发现所有人都十分古怪。

按照警方的解释，Sherlock是因为Moriarty才在John面前自杀的。所以情理上来讲，Mycroft是不会因此而不待见John的。依照他出事的原则来讲，他更可能会来安慰自己，或者劝自己离开贝克街221B，而不是像现在这样，把他当成一个陌生人。甚至拒绝和他见面。

至于苏格兰场的那些警员，偶尔在街上遇见精神恍惚的John，都会跑得远远的。有些以前跟自己有些交情的，也只是寒暄几句就马上离开，眼神里尽是些躲闪和畏惧。至于Lestrade，他倒是没跟那些人一样，却总是怜悯地看着John，一边叹气一边说：Sherlock是个好人，他以前担心的那些事儿简直是对他的侮辱。然后再拍着John的肩膀问：最近精神状态还好吗。故作轻松的动作下全是紧绷的窒息感。

John觉得自己被伦敦没完没了的雨季压得透不过来气儿。

他也说不出这些异常是确实有问题还是只是自己的敏感过度。所以军人的直觉告诉他，他需要做点儿什么来证实自己的想法，不然这雨季可能永远都结束不了。

他挑了下大雨的一天出门，准备去趟巴兹医院。结果被人挟持着注射了药物，带到车里……  
他失去意识前的最后一个想法是：这次可不会有人来救自己了。

*

一个破旧的汽车零件厂。建筑至少有两层。西南角和正东方向的进出口都有人在看守。  
握枪的姿势来看，估计是一些上过战场的老兵。  
根据阳光照射的方向和角度来看，应该是在伦敦西郊的某处，下午三四点钟。  
自己身边的这几个人的武器都是轻装小型的，远处的几个人手里拿着的机枪，估计连发可达每分700多颗。目光所及基本上没有重型武器。

也是，对待自己这么一个瘸子，哪用得上那么劳师动众。  
况且Sherlock Holmes都已经不在了。

意料之外情理之中，是Moriarty。

“嗨！我们的小Johnny，哦……我都忘了，现在应该是我的了。谁让那个无聊的侦探已经死掉了。”男人依旧穿着裁剪过的西服，不耐烦地嚼着嘴里的口香糖。

John依然盯着腿侧的一块水泥地，上面有车轮碾压过的痕迹。大概就是带走自己的那辆。  
那他还抓自己来干什么？

“哦，不是吧，你还在为了自己杀掉他而难过？”年轻的犯罪头子故装惊讶地摊开双手，俏皮地冲着被绑在椅子上的John眨了眨眼睛。

John反射性的抬起头看着Moriarty，他说谁？  
不，不可能。那只是梦不是么。

Moriarty缩回身子不停地摇着头说：“不不不，John，你不该用那种震惊的眼神看着我。别告诉我你不知道”他又做作地笑了几下，眼底是冰冷的得意，然后接着换了一种极为歉疚的语气：“看来他们真的没有告诉你啊，那可太可惜了，我一下子说破了呢。”

John的脸上终于有了表情，凶狠的愤怒。  
绝对要杀了他。就今天。

小个子男人拉过了一把皮椅坐在John的对面，双手交叉支撑起他的脑袋，饶有兴趣地看着John歪头说：“既然你还是这么迷惑，那我也不妨花点时间给你讲个故事好了。现在，在我开口前，你有什么想说的嘛。”

John不屑地把头转向一边。哼了一声。

“军人的勇敢？哼，我想那个Mycroft早就告诉过你这跟愚蠢没什么两样了吧。”Moriarty用手掐着John的下颚把他的头扭回到正对着自己的方向。“我知道你在怀疑他们，那些虚伪的人。他们都在骗你！只有我！只有我会告诉你真相，你会相信我的话的。”看到John不再挣扎，Moriarty满意的松开了手，弹了弹衣服，坐稳回椅子。

John知道他不该听进这个男人说的任何一句话，一个字。可他同时也绝望的知道，这可能是他唯一一次知道真相的机会了。Mycroft如果刻意要隐瞒，他就算忙活一辈子也难以查清全部事实。如今这可能就摆在他面前，比原来那些既复杂成功率又低的计划容易得太多。

他不得不低头。

*

John从底层的抽屉掏出那把银色的勃朗宁。金属的光泽在月光下散发出一种让人清醒的冷冽。他不用担心Mycroft会阻止自己，事实上如果他想留自己一命，也就不会放任Moriarty带走自己了。

Mycroft也许能做到不恨，但他却永远都不会原谅自己。  
而John也许会无数理由来原谅自己，却会一直恨下去。

所以他站在窗前，最后看了一眼伦敦宁静的夜晚，想起曾有有个穿着黑长风衣的卷发男人跟自己说：我不懂天体的运转，但我也知道去欣赏它们。

该说抱歉的人是我。

干净利落地拉开保险栓，一声枪响之后，贝克街221B的第二位房客也离世了。

原来自从游泳池边的炸弹被Sherlock引爆之后，弹片取出大脑后的John一直认为Sherlock已经死了，而把真实的Sherlock当成Moriarty一次次的去杀害他。最后一次的John在Sherlock不在的时候点燃了贝克街221B，Sherlock赶回来救他被John困死在房子里。重度烧伤的侦探在死前写下了那句“我很抱歉John”，因为他知道这一切是Moriarty在搞鬼，却没能救得了他的军医。  
根据Sherlock的遗愿，Mycroft重新装修了他们的住所，给了John一个说法。拒绝再和害死他弟弟的人相见。  
至于John，在Sherlock去世之后竟然像个正常人一样了，只是缺失了所有谋杀的记忆。  
而Moriarty则因为Sherlock没有死在自己手里而愤怒地去找John，让他在人类懦弱而无趣的罪恶感中自尽，让Sherlock最后的愿望输在自己手里，同时最重要的，给Mycroft一记响亮的耳光。

**Chapter 02**

心电图上的折线已经变成一条平直的横线很久了。  
每当医护人员要回收遗体时，这个叫Sherlock Holmes的咨询侦探就发疯似的把他们都撵走。

这是他的John，他最好的朋友，他唯一的朋友。  
谁也不能从他身边带走他。

在游泳池边的炸弹被Sherlock引爆之后，John飞快地扯着Sherlock跳进水池里，把他护在自己身下，坠落的块状墙体砸向了位于上方的前军医。被送往医院的John就一直昏迷不醒。直到突然有一天，他的心跳停止了。

Moriarty被MI5的特工们层层包围时，一直带着狂热的微笑，像是在说：就算抓到我又怎样，你的小宠物可已经死了呢。  
拷问Moriarty时，他浑身上下没有一块好地方。但是他依旧放荡的笑着，冲着面前的监控生动细致地描绘着昏迷中的John是怎么一次又一次地梦见他杀掉夏洛克，又是怎样发现周围人在骗他，以及在自己的怂恿下开枪自尽。他知道Holmes兄弟俩都会在那个监控的屏幕前看着他起舞，看着他然后痛恨他们自己之前的疏忽。

如果不是那天Sherlock累到昏倒，Mycroft派去的监护人员中有自己的内应去照看John，他也不会有机会给John注射那针刚刚研究出来的，人为可控性映射图像反应(未临床)的致幻剂。然后在John按照预期的死亡之后卖出了天价。

Moriarty死前受尽了折磨，Sherlock和Mycroft双方所掌握的酷刑足够他们折磨他一两个月的。但他在死前依旧愉悦的要命，因为John的死永远标志着他的胜利。  
这是永远无法改变的事实。

**Chapter 03**

“Sherlock，你看汤不热上这个文章写的。我居然在睡梦中无数次谋杀你，最后还自杀。然后你发现这一切都发生在昏迷的我的梦境里。有点盗梦空间叠梦的意味啊，不过科学性上跟你比就差得远了。”John端起印着英国皇家陆军军医标志的杯子打算喝口牛奶，却发现杯子里居然落了厚厚的一层灰。  
他皱了皱眉头，这有些奇怪，却也没细想就冲着厨房大喊：“Sherlock？你在吗？”

他以为Sherlock会在厨房的餐桌上做实验，可当他走进去时，却发现厨房里没有一样跟化学有关的仪器。这时他发现客厅里也是空荡荡的。

他突然想起前几天跟Sherlock大吵了一架，Sherlock一气之下竟然带着所有行李搬了出去。  
他笑着摇了摇头，打算回楼上自己的卧室去睡上一觉，他现在困得要命。

窗外淅沥沥的小雨正适合晚上早早地缩在被窝里睡个安稳觉。  
黯淡的光线透过满是灰尘的窗户照进贝克街221B,就好像这里已经很久没有人居住过一样，老旧得诡异。

John又一次梦见自己杀掉了Sherlock。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇渣文其实是我在2014年写的一份选修课作业。  
> 在此之前，我没有真正意义上写过同人小说（甚至我几乎没怎么写过小说）。  
> 事实上，如果不是期末考试要求，恐怕我也不会动笔。  
> 现在看来这个黑历史尴尬得要命，但我愿意将其视为宝贵的人生经历。  
> 另外，我希望自己可以在AO3这个尊重思想与创作自由的网站上，留下一些非开车的创作痕迹，因此我决定将它发上来。


End file.
